


In the Stars 10: Hunter/Hunted

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 10: Hunter/Hunted

Bodie's horoscope:

When danger threatens you may have to defer hygienic and gustatory arrangements. Disappointment could follow a musical interlude. An old acquaintance will merit your future goodwill. You leave no one in doubt of your determination to protect your loved one: keep close watch, especially from behind.

 

Doyle's horoscope:

Matters from the past require close attention. Transportation difficulties could be severe. Be careful how you guard a valuable object entrusted to your care. Serious consequences follow an old colleague's failure to mention a matter of vital importance. You may have unexpected encounters with geese. Your unlucky colour is red.


End file.
